EP 0 695 057 B1 discloses a method for executing a broadcast task in an information network. The information network has interconnected node devices and subscriber equipment assigned to them. According to this method, control information is transmitted from one of the subscriber equipment units to the respective node device to identify a broadcast message. From this node device, the broadcast message is sent to additional node devices, which are determined on the basis of node identifiers stored in the node device for identification of all node devices in the information network. A subscriber identifier kept free by the other node devices is transmitted as the target address of the broadcast message. When the subscriber identifier is received, the broadcast message is forwarded to the respective subscriber devices, which are determined on the basis of subscriber identifiers stored in the node devices for identification of the respective associated subscriber devices. The subscriber identifiers are formed by connection numbers, for example.
DE 11 2013 000 904 T5 discloses a method for carrying out updates of source code executed on a plurality of computer nodes. According to this method, a broadcast message is received via an update announcement in one of the computer nodes. The update announcement indicates that there will be an update of the source code. In response to reception of the update announcement message, a distributed lock is set up. On the basis of the distributed lock, the execution of the source code is interrupted at a certain position in the source code, and there is a direct update of the source code, including saving workpiece data in the memory of the computer node. The workpiece data corresponds to the execution of the source code. After the update of the source code is concluded, execution of the source code is resumed with the saved workpiece data.
Against the background of the prior art, the object of the invention is to be able to carry out the transmission of device-specific data more rapidly over a data transmission system to a plurality of devices over a data transmission system.